


sunday

by parallelisak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelisak/pseuds/parallelisak
Summary: “That movie marathon sounds good if we don’t watch anything too cheesy.”“Baby, you don’t have a word to what we’re going to watch”, Even said and laughed. Isak loved his laugh.“Okay, but then you don’t get to complain about me complaining about your boring movie choices.”





	sunday

**Author's Note:**

> hi and welcome!! this is my first skam fanfic ever, i hope you enjoy it
> 
> english is not my first language so pardon me if there are any mistakes. i also want to thank kate, who worked as my beta, you helped a lot!

”Good morning!” 

Even’s voice intruded through Isak’s sleep. He pulled the blanked over his head when Even put the light on. 

“What?” Isak mumbled.

“What do you think about a movie marathon? We could watch something from Netflix, even though I’m not particularly convinced there are any good movies there.”

Isak sat up and yawned. He watched Even opening the curtains with a smile. 

“But didn’t we plan to go to the actual movies tonight? To watch that Beauty and The Beast shit or something”, Isak asked.

Clock read almost twelve in the morning. 

Even nodded towards the window above the bed. “I’m not leaving this apartment in that weather. So -.” He leaned to give Isak a small kiss. “- I think the movie marathon is a good option. Or what do you think? Should we just lay in the bed all day long and make out? That doesn’t sound too bad either.”

Isak turned around to look out the window. Clouds were dark and it looked like it was about to start rain very hardly in any minute.

“It isn’t raining right now, but you should have seen the weather like an hour ago.”

Isak nodded and smiled. “That movie marathon sounds good if we don’t watch anything too cheesy.” 

“Baby, you don’t have a word to what we’re going to watch”, Even said and laughed. Isak loved his laugh.

“Okay, but then you don’t get to complain about me complaining about your boring movie choices.”

“Sure, that’s a deal.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Luckily I can get you quiet just by simply kissing you.”

Isak rolled his eyes but he smiled. “Oh fuck off.”

“I’d rather go to kitchen and eat a delicious breakfast I made. Do you want to join or will you sit there for the rest of the day?” 

Isak yawned again and then stood up. He was only wearing his boxers so he grabbed his sweatpants and a white t-shirt and dressed them up while walking to the kitchen.

Even wasn’t lying when he had said “delicious breakfast”. There were fresh baguettes, bacon and fried eggs, watermelon and orange juice. Isak hadn’t even noticed how hungry he was.

After they finished their breakfast, it started raining. It was not a little shower of rain but downpour. Isak was sure that if he walked out of the building it would take less than two seconds him to be as wet as the Atlantic Ocean. 

Even picked a movie they would first watch for over twenty minutes. Finally, he chose Greace. 

“Have you ever seen this?” Even asked as the movie started. His arm was around Isak. It sounded cheesy but every time Isak was in Even’s arms he felt like home. 

“I only watch good movies so I don’t think so”, Isak teased. Even raised his eyebrows and leaned back. He pretended to be shocked. 

“I thought you would have learned something during the time we have been together but no! Guess I haven’t taught you good enough”, Even said and gave a laugh. 

The movie wasn’t as boring as Isak had thought. It was quickly over and Even was choosing a new one. 

Isak walked to the window. It was still raining, though not as hard as before.

“What do you think of a romantic walk?” he asked. Even stood up and got where Isak was. He wrapped his arm around Isak’s waist.

“I think that’s an amazing idea. We should totally do that”, he said and kissed Isak on his cheek. 

Isak smiled and leaned his head to Even. “Yeah. Like right now? There would be no need to go shower today after that.”

“Do you really think that I would miss our shower for a romantic walk in the not so romantic rain?”

“Well now when I think about that…” Isak said, “I wouldn’t want to miss it either.”

Isak tilted his head towards Even. Even smiled and leaned to kiss him. Isak raised his arm to put it around Even’s neck. 

Out of nowhere Isak heard a really loud thunder. He flinched for surprise. When he looked out of the window, he saw a flash of lightning.

“Thunder and lightning?” Even asked and sighed. “It wasn’t mentioned on the weather forecast.”

At the same second everything went dark. The lights and television went off. 

“Well seems like our movie marathon is dead for now”, Even said when the electricity was still off. “Maybe we should accomplish that other idea.”

“Laying in the bed for the whole day? Sounds amazing.” 

-

Isak loved the moments when they did absolutely nothing. 

Even got a candle from somewhere and lit it to their nightstand. It didn’t light much, but at least the room wasn’t fully dark. 

Isak rested his head to Even’s chest. Even’s hand wandered through Isak’s hair. 

They didn’t say anything but the silence wasn’t bad. It was a comfortable one, the kind you can have when you are close to someone.

Isak turned around to see Even. His boyfriend looked beautiful, as always.

Even was smiling. “What?”

Isak smiled too. He reached out to kiss Even. “Nothing”, he answered.

“Nothing?”

“Yeah.”

They laid in their bed for hours, kissing each other. It kept thundering and lightning, but they didn’t mind. It was just the two of them. 

Everything else in the world was faded.


End file.
